Sing Me A Song
by kokococonut2
Summary: I really like Taylor Swift songs so these are a bunch of one-shots inspired by her song. I think they're all going to be in BPOV.
1. Tim McGraw

Tim McGraw

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said "That's a lie."_

We had gone out that night to sit in out meadow. I remember the sky was just darkening with the beginning of twilight approaching, our favorite time of the day. You were staring into my eyes and I felt like you were peering into my soul.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On back roads at night_

It was funny how the first time we met can be described easily enough even though it felt complex to us. You had gotten stuck for the third time that week, you said, and I just happened to be passing by. Lucky for you I stopped. Being the daughter of a police chief had made me cautious of people on the side of the road. Of course not many were as gorgeously handsome as you.

_And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer gone_

I still remember how I helped you change your tire and it just progressed from there. You asked me out so you could "properly thank me" I acted surprised, which I was, but secretly I was glad especially when you wouldn't take no for an answer.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

And it makes me wonder, do you think of me? Or have I totally left your mind. Tim McGraw our artist of choice. You would bring your ipod and we would blast his songs for hours. Clearly I thought you were delusional when you asked me to dance but gradually you wore me down and now I wish we had longer to dance then we did.

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

Remember how your jaw dropped when I walked down the stairs? Because I do. I don't think I could ever forget because in that moment you made me feel beautiful. You took me back to our special place and told me you loved me and I said it back. It was perfect...until I fell asleep on you and got grounded for staying out after curfew. But looking back I realized that it was perfect and I wouldn't want it to occur any other way.

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' god that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

That was the first time I didn't have everyone I loved with me on my birthday. I mean on previous birthday's I only need my family. Oh, and Ali and Rose. But when my birthday came and went without you there it hurt because I remember how excited you were to give me my present. You would give me my smile, the crooked one you knew I loved, and your eyes held a playful twinkle. Every time I imagine that now it hurts even more.

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

After you left I wrote you a letter I knew I was never going to mail it but it helped with all the anger I had at you. I wrote it to you and I thought I would just destroy it after I was done but for some reason I kept it...in a box beneath my bed.

_It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that it's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

It was amazing how after only six months together I knew I loved you. So when we broke up it hurt...badly. So now I'm stuck with memories of what we used to be and thoughts of if you still think of me. Do you remember how I fit perfectly into your body. Like we were made for each other every time we danced or were holding each other.

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old, faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

I still have that necklace you gave me that night, the night I wore **the **dress. You know which one I'm talking about. The one I wore for all the important dates. First date, I love you's, first made love. Am I the only one who can make you feel as happy as I thought you were when we wore together? Or have you moved on to another?

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read is:_

Three years, that's how long it's been since I set foot on this street. I could never do it before but I finally got the courage to do it. I left the letter on the doorstep and hoped for the best. I don't know what you'll think but I know how the beginning starts...

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we dance to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

The last time I saw you when we were truly us. Not Bella and "oh look there's Edward all the way over there" but Bella and Edward. In love. We held each other all night. Swaying to the imaginary music that was only in our heads. We were always in our on little bubble. According to everyone else that is.

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old, faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me_

Are you really thinking of me? Or are you thinking of that red-headed girl down the street? Or maybe it's that pretty blonde you work with but are just "friends" with? Wherever you are if you got my letter I hope you'e thinking of me because God knows I'm thinking of you.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said "That's a lie."_

Even after all these years you're still the only one I believed when they said I looked beautiful...


	2. Picture to Burn

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy that's fine_

_You won't mind if I say, by the way_

Wow! After we broke up I saw how much we were not good together. I mean you think you're so high and mighty compared to everyone else but newsflash! You're not better than any of us. And really the way your "friends" are pointing and laughing. Like I give a shit, that's sooo mature.

_I hate that stupid, old pick-up truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

Really? You're old pick-up truck that you would barely let me touch and you're letting her drive the damn thing? How long were we together? Two fucking years and you only let me drive once that whole time. That doesn't even count really, you were drunk and could' drive home so what choice did I have? I freakin' knew you were lying when you said you weren't seeing her while we dated. I can just tell by how familiar you are with her. I am a brunette and we are supposed to be the smart ones.

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

Well you know what? I'm done with all of this shit. You can make rumors or whatever to make you feel better but I know the truth. You're nothing but a whiny piece of shit. I can't believe I wasted two years on you. I should've ended it when I had the chance instead of looking like a fool when you dumped me. Whatever.

_There's no time for tears _

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all you're best friends_

HA! Did you honestly think I would let you humiliate me without revenge? Think again! Now I just have to figure out the perfect prank….maybe something to do with your friends? I know Mike Newton has secretly been lusting over me…Or what about if I hit you where it hurts. Your car. You'll never know what hit you. Watch out Cullen, Bella Swan is on the loose!

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

Yah after I hit your car you'll be begging for mercy. Don't think I'll have any compassion when you come around here trying to make peace with me so I won't mess with your car again. Good luck with that because my dad isn't the chief of Forks for nothing. He is authorized to use one when needed and when his little girl is hurt he considers it needed...

_I hate that stupid, old pick-up truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

Really egging my house? Who is that stupid when my dad is the fucking police chief! Apparently you are. And then you tried to lie about it? Well let's just say you should be glad I didn't tell my dad considering what I'm going to do to your car. Actually when I think about it you doing that makes my plan even better now you can't report me or else you'll be reported. Hey, I never said I wouldn't resort to blackmail!

_And if you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

Haha I can totally imagine you trying to come back groveling on your knees as I laugh at you. Honestly, I hope you never come back because I don't know how much I could hold back my father. And you definitely don't want to meet my brother, Jake. Maybe I should introduce the two….

_'Cause I hate that stupid, old pick-up truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad a lying_

Oh Cullen you are so going to get it! Telling my dad about the car thing. I really am tempting to wipe that damn smirk off your face. Just wait til' my dad brings me in for questioning. Don't think I forgot about the egging especially since it took five rinse cycles to get the egg out of my clothes.

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really really hate that…_

You know for a second I saw the old you. The one who I could have fell in love with. The one who was my Edward. It was gone before I knew it but it gave me hope that you could still be in there. But then I saw what you did to **my** car and that flew right out the window. So I went home and burned every single thing you ever gave me. Yah, I know it's kinda that cliche boy and girl breaks up thing but you know what? Screw you because I don't care.

_Stupid, old pick-up truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

We're back to the truck now. Don't think I didn't notice the glance you were giving me as you slid into your car. That's ok because by the time you figure out what I did you poor car will be broken to the point of not being fixable. But since I was feeling generous it can be fixed….eventually. I'm the only one who knows how to fix it though so you'll have to come beg and my feet which will be payment enough.

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard, _

_You're just another picture to burn_

Finally I'm letting go of all you lies and deceit. Cleansing myself if you will. Everything that I had of yours or that you gave me is gone, my prank is well on it's way, and I had the great pleasure of wiping that stupid smirk off you're face. Yup, life is good for Bella Swan.

_'Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn_

You may have thought that i was just another one of your little conquests but I thought what we had was real. i just can't believe you would lie to me for two years. That's ok because I'm finally over it and you're just a distant memory. Baby, burn…


End file.
